1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a protection cover, and more particularly to a protection cover for protecting a flexible printed circuit board in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic devices such as folding phones, slide phones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, etc. are composed of a cap body and a main body. The signal between the cap body and the main body is transmitted via a flexible printed circuit board that connects to the main body and the cap body. The cap body and the main body are usually attached by a sliding hinge or a rotating hinge so that the cap body can slide on the main body or rotate relative to the main body.
An electronic device having both a sliding hinge and a rotating hinge has been released on the market recently. The cap body of the electronic device can slide on its main body and rotate relative to the same. It is noted that the cap body rotates only after the cap body slides to a particular position on the main body. However, part of the flexible printed circuit board is exposed to the outside though an opening in the cap body or the main body after rotating the cap body. The exposed flexible printed circuit board is more likely to be damaged due to environmental factors such as artificial factor or humidity, which deteriorates the quality of the flexible printed circuit board and degrades the signal transmission.